Found Wanting
by Ren Apple
Summary: It doesn’t matter, because he will always come back. KakaSasu


**Title: **Found Wanting

**Author:** Ren Apple

**Pairing: **KakaSasu  
**Warning(s): **Shota. Yaoi. Sadness.**  
Rating: **R**  
Word Length: **700 words, exactly

**Theme: **Rain

**Summary:** It doesn't matter, because he will always come back.

**A/N:** Okay, repost. I have really edited this thing. It has the same theme, but it better written I think. My first ficlet/drabble thing is much better now.

---

It was raining when Sasuke returned. The droplets pelted his body, melding the already transparent white clothing to his pallid skin.

Kakashi stood impossibly still, questioning his sanity. Why had Sasuke come back? He opened his mouth to ask, but a tremor the boy's frail body. He sensed a fragility that had not been there before Oto, no that he had probably kept hidden.

He pulled the boy to him, crushing their too taught bodies together. Relief crashing through him in waves. Kakashi had not had to go hunting through all of Oto. He had not had to keep a crying Sakura from falling apart or Naruto from disappearing after Sasuke. He had not had to hold team seven together by the skin of his teeth. He had not had to lose another precious person. Kakashi had… He had not had to do a lot of things.

The scent of rain and blood overwhelmed his nostrils. Blood ran trails down Sasuke's porcelain face. Where had this come from? Had he run away?

Droplets of watered began flooding through the streets, wetting their shoes. Kakashi would not have been surprised if Konoha flooded overnight, but it was pointless. Sasuke was home.

He wrapped his arm around the boy tightly. He did it because he wanted to keep Sasuke warm, not from running away. If he said it enough, he might be able to believe it. The apartment was ram, as he rushed Sasuke inside and sat him on the couch. He had so many questions to ask, but he could not afford the loss, if the boy up and left. So he kept quiet.

They sat together on the couch for hours. If he just kept touching Sasuke, he would be real. He would not disappear again. He would not leave, Kakashi fought. His fingers roamed that too find nose, those pale, full lips, that obsidian hair so black it was blue, as the blood continued to flow from the wound pulsing on Sasuke's forehead.

Kakashi knew he had cleaning supplies somewhere… He just did not want to leave Sasuke alone.

The blood ran into Sasuke's eye, blinking it into his eyelashes. Kakashi took a chance, and headed to the bathroom. Quietly, as to not disturb the strange silence disturbing the apartment, he pulled everything from under the sink for the kit he knew existed. Aha, he though, found it.

Leaving the bathroom, he found Sasuke was still sitting catatonic on his couch. Dull eyes locked onto his own. Sasuke was still there… Still here…

The cut bubbled with small white bubbles as he cleaned it with peroxide, causing Sasuke to hiss. His breath caught. Kakashi finished cleaning the cut and bandaged it quickly. He pressed his cold lips against the boy's forehead. It felt read. Maybe this time Sasuke would not disappear.

He picked up Sasuke from the couch, carrying him into his bedroom.

Sasuke stood absently in the middle of the room as Kakashi undressed him. He was so pliant, Kakashi thought. Naked and shivering, Sasuke stared blankly before him. He shook his head unthinkingly, as he pulled out a pair of old sweats. Thinking they might be smaller than his regulars, the boy was still so small. Maybe it just seemed that way because he was shaking.

After dressing Sasuke, he pulled down the covers to his futon and fluffed the pillow slightly. Sasuke turned to stare at him, those piercing black eyes looking at him, through him. What did Sasuke see? Did he see what he had left behind? Did he see the future? Did he someone else? Sasuke blinked, and the moment was lost.

Was he found wanting? Kakashi thought. He turned away from those lifeless eyes, ushering Sasuke into bed.

Sasuke stared blankly at him, as he pulled the covers up to the boy's chin. "Goodnight, Sasuke."

Sasuke looked at _him_ this time. "May I have a goodnight kiss?" He whispered.

Kakashi nodded, of course. He leaned down to kiss Sasuke's forehead, but the boy sat up quicker than he could maneuver, kissing him flatly on the lips. "Goodnight, Kakashi."

His head throbbed for a moment, before he woke up. He had been found wanting.

Next one is "Wish You Were Here"…


End file.
